9x005 - Time Machine
Plot This was the fifth experiment of the season 9. As a tribute to the Back to the Future series, a Time Machine Vehicle toy was microwaved inside the microwave, Cindy. Also, this was the fifth time that Jon Paula hosted a microwave episode as Jory didn't want to host this one. The time machine was placed in Cindy with timer set at 19:55 (the year when it first appeared to the masses). The time machine started burning on the four corners because of the rubber tire wheels which caught fire. The car's windshield also melted and warped. Bearing not to see Cindy die just yet, at 17:06 minutes left on the clock, Jon stopped the microwave. Whatever residue that was burnt from the rubber tires eventually stuck to the plate. AND also, even though the microwave was deactivated by pulling the plug off, Cindy kept on turning, much to the shock of the crew even though there's no power to the machine. Cindy was eventually declared as an "UNDEAD" microwave after 2 experiments, neither retired or killed. It was the first in Microwave Show history to be declared an undead. And Jon sort of "killed" the microwave on his hosting appearance again, much to Jory's disgust. Cindy however has been swapped out for Esmeralda. Trivia *This is the only time a microwave has been declared "undead." Jory said Cindy was like a zombie microwave, but Jasmine is the only true zombie microwave. Rather, Cindy was possessed. For details, read Cindy's full microwave biography. *Jon picked a very interesting jungle drum-type music to use for Cindy's undead montage. *While Jory and most of the fans in the comments ragged Jon about always killing microwaves, in reality, out of the five times Jon has hosted, only two microwaves died (Tracy and Cindy). *This episode aired on the "fictional BTTF anniversary." *This episode brought to life Jon and Riley's dream of doing an episode completely in BTTF quotes. *Jon bought a second DeLorean to microwave, and he showed both his DeLorean and the about-to-be-microwaved one in the episode so people would know he didn't microwave his own model. * One possible cause of Cindy's "undeath" is that, unlike in most microwaves, her motor actually needed "braking" power to stop as well (if it didn't get it, it would keep spinning and eventually slow down due to friction), which she didn't get when she died. In her previous experiment, the guys pointed out that she was a "fast turner," and in this experiment, when the door was opened, the plate was slower than it would be if it still had full power. Another possibility is that Cindy's electronics and her motor were isolated or at least on two separate fuses, and that her motor contained a capacitor that remained charged after she shut off, so the motor would be getting partial power. The time machine may have melted the relay that kept the motor running and forced it in the "on" position, so it would drain the capacitor and continue to run. Both of these hypotheses would cause the plate to spin slower than it would if Cindy was still working. It's unknown whether Cindy's motor was actually still running or it just never "braked." Quotes * Jon: I like that she Cindy's still spinning. It's a nice touch! Jory: Why IS it spinning? Jon: Is the microwave on? Riley: Are you people on drugs?! The microwave's not on! Hello?! Do you see any buttons goin' here? I don't! *Riley: Look at the windshield! Jon: You know, it has the hover conversion. I like the windshield. It's a nice touch for Marty! Riley: Hot? No! Cold, damn cold! *Riley: The plate just spins! Like, what do you want me to tell ya?! Jon: It's not supposed to spin when it's open! Riley: Then it's a dead microwave! Get it outta there! Video﻿ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWSrY-CMOqY&feature=BF&list=SL&index=6 thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes